


memories

by enlightened_lord



Series: over the moon ficlets [1]
Category: Over the Moon (2020)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightened_lord/pseuds/enlightened_lord
Summary: Fei Fei wakes up in the middle of a warm evening.
Series: over the moon ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999858
Kudos: 10





	memories

When Fei Fei woke up, her pillow was wet.

(It was a warm evening.)

Her scalp tingled, and her nape felt sticky. It was a humid night, and the moon was barely present.

It didn't feel real. Not yet. She could still remember her father waking her up in the middle of the night, whispering that he'd come back, that he needed to bring mom to the hospital, that they'd be home soon.

Fei Fei inhaled slowly. She couldn't breathe properly, mucus clogged up her nose. She felt so, so _angry_. At what? At who? What could she-

And her hair felt sticky and mussed up and it was so long but-

(No one would comb it for her anymore.)

The strands stuck to her skin, and, as she searched for a rubber band, an inexplicable feeling was growing as she felt the stickiness on her forehead, on her neck, everywhere the hair touched.

She bit her lip hard, feeling her eyes water and her nose sour again.

(What was the point in keeping her hair anymore?)

Mama loved Fei Fei's hair.

Mama knew how to wash it to make it feel light, and not stick to Fei Fei's arms. It was too hot tonight— _where was that rubber-band?_

Fei Fei held her breath in for as long as she could, trying and failing to keep calm. She hiccuped out a sob.

(She never found the rubber band.)

In the end, she had been too exhausted, and fallen back asleep despite the heat, and the stickiness.

(She cut her hair the next morning.) 

**Author's Note:**

> This was... one of the few times i cried during a film. Strangely. I don't really cry, just cringe, at plenty of sad stories and movies and shows but _Over the moon_ really moved me.
> 
> Is her pillow wet from tears or from sweat? I wanted to add a line along that meaning but... ah well.


End file.
